Deep Cavern
by DontBeAZombie
Summary: King Candy bug finds himself in hero's duty, trapped in a cave with some brutish cybugs who mistake him for a queen ready to breed. Warning: Non-Con, Gangbang, Bug sex, Mpreg (Male Pregnancy), Instant pregnancy, graphic egg laying. Not for the weak of heart or judgmental of mind.


(Warning: Non-Con, Gang rape, Bug sex, Mpreg (Male Pregnancy), Instant pregnancy, graphic egg laying)

I know there are a lot of issues in terms of approach, and a lot of things don't make much sense. Just keep in mind This was my first WiR Fic, before knowing how things in the WiR world worked XD (Ex. King Bug Re-spawns back in hero's duty, when that cannot happen). But hey, this fic has graphic birth, how many fics can say that?!

Sorry a head of time, Enjoy!

* * *

The new world King Candy found himself trapped in was nothing like the bright and happy land he was used to, this one was dark and gloomy, instead of sugar particles filling the air it was clouded in smog and debris.

King had found himself there less than an hour ago, He had responded into Hero's duty despite never visiting or being a part of the game. Still having his reasoning ability's King Candy was quick to leave the open air as he flew out of the way of gun shots. He landed by a hole in the ground, cautiously crawling in as he heard Calhouns thugs press forward, He would have to stay low until the arcade closes and he can make it safely back to Sugar Rush.

The cave was very tight and made the king feel claustrophobic as it seemed to get narrower the further down he got, until he found a turning point. The new path was on horizontal ground with a much larger hall way. King Candy was surprised when he found cable webs around the tunnel. Clearly no one had been down here in a while.

He could hear the battle still commencing above him, large explosions shock the ground, causing dirt to fall onto the King. The player must have been more advanced as the battle went on for a good few minutes more before his inevitable demise. He heard the beacon start with a dull hum, luckily he was not attracted to a light he could not see.

He crossed his two front arms as everything became still and quiet, he was just about to rest his head down, preparing for a long boring day of waiting before he heard dirt falling from the walls of the entryway, along with a vibrating rumble that got louder.

King Candy was surprised to see a Cy-bug poke its head into the hallway Candy was staying, its antenna poked around the ground curiously as it walked towards the King who had a look of confusion on his face, wondering why the Cy-bug would suddenly be using these abandoned caves.

He was startled to find that the Cy-bug had not come alone; two more crawled in from the entrance walking on the ceiling towards King Candy, who was much larger in scale. Candy stood up as a fourth followed them in; his concern was rising as they drew closer.

The first Cy-bug in had managed to get close enough to rub its antennas against the Candy bug before being swatted away. The smaller bug hissed and continued moving towards the King again, this time visibly hostel as its pincers opened prepared to clamp down in an attack.

King candy had soon realized that the insects were there because of him, they have recognized him as a queen, currently free for impregnation to all the Cybugs desperate to mate. Upon realizing this King Candy hissed loudly as he backed away down the hall, he began to break a sweat as his heart raced. The mindless bugs were unreasonable and hostel for what they want, King Candy may have been a part of their species but he still had a mind capable of thinking. The bugs continued to follow staying a cautious distance from the stubborn queen.

His distance of travel was cut short as he felt antenna tickling under his abdomen. The hallway from behind was crowded with humming and chattering insects, all climbing over one another to get first dibs on the new queen. One of the bugs began to force open his cerci, revealing his waiting entrance. King Candy didn't even have time to explore this new body of his or how it worked, His face lost all colour as he looked into the bugs eyes, seeing only a need to breed.

King Candy turned his body in a vain attempt to keep the insects off of him; he began to hiss viciously as he scratched at the approaching suitors with his claws. After killing a few he found the mob too hard to hold back. The bugs bite and probed at him until they were able to pull him down and secure him under their weight. He frantically began kicking his legs; his face was distorted angrily as his eyes began to sting, realizing his inevitable fate.

King Candy lay on the ground in shame as antenna's feel all over his long body, violating his every crevasse. His cerci was forced opened again, this time stretching wider as the bug behind him placed his penis in front of King Candy's moist cloaca. The bug began hissing at his competitors as it forced its way in, stretching King Candy's virgin entrance to fit around its rough member. King Candy shook with horror as he cried out, not entirely sure what he was trying to accomplish. The bug wasted no time getting started as it pushed in as far as it could go before pulling back out just to thrust in harder. King Candy winced slightly as the thrusts kept coming; tears began to fall down Candy's face as he realized he had hit the lowest of low.

Instinctively he tried to pull away from the foreign object penetrating him but with the surrounding bugs keeping him grounded he was unable to escape from his attacker. Candy's face was pushed to the ground, the dirt sticking to his wet cheeks as it stained his normally rosy face. Candy felt tugging on his tail as his rear was lifted to a more suitable position. Candy's breathing hitched as he looked around at the insects, wondering if he would have to satisfy them all. They all stared at him like meat, making the King feel exposed and vulnerable, not only to the bug inside him, but also to the group staring him down, waiting their turn.

The bug wrapped its legs tightly around King Candy as it release its load, the substance felt sticky and caused his body to quiver in discomfort, He began to consider its consequences, was he with eggs now? How many? How long was the gestation period? Would it hurt? The more he thought the more he realized he knew next to nothing about Cy-bugs and his own body.

He was brought back to reality with a sudden and abrupt pain in his cloaca; it was a much larger Cy-bugs turn as it rode King Candy, causing his orange striped legs to lift off the floor. Candy dug his dangerously sharp claws into the dirt floor for support as his body felt like it was being torn apart. His heart raced as the member throbbed inside of him it was so tightly squeezed that even the smallest of twitch was felt clearly. The sperm from his first mate was sloppily pulled out onto the floor with every trust. Candy turned his head to look back at the beast making such a mess of him only to have it hiss in his direction, bearing its teeth as it pushed down on Candy's back, showing off its strength and dominance.

The Alpha soon released its mass amounts of fluids into the awaiting body below, filling the candy bug to the brim with its seed. Instead of pulling out from the tired body the larger bug seethed itself into further, it wrapped its limbs around Candy protectively then stopped moving all together. It only took a few minutes for the other bugs to start their chatter, attacking the larger bug's hard shell in vain; he was not going to move.

King Candy followed the same actions as the alpha that was now claiming the candy bug as his own, he laid his head onto the floor quietly as he tried to relax his clenched body, as hard as it was in his situation. He began moaning slightly as his abdomen rumbled and felt as though it was becoming tighter. King Candy opened his eyes once again as he felt antennas tickling his face, running over his cheeks and nose before focusing on the queen's mouth.

Using his small legs in front the Cy-bug opened King Candy's mouth, looking inside curiously. King Candy breathed heavy as the bug began withdrawing its member. King Candy turned his head away from the approaching appendage, but without full mobility he was unable to distance himself from the confused little bug. The bug pushed its appendage into King Candy's mouth, Candy winced at the horrid taste, It tasted like salty and bitter copper piping and rust. The bug began to thrust forward as his penis traveled down King Candy's long throat, causing the king to gag viciously. King Candy felt and overwhelming disgust with himself, hating his Cy-bug body.

The gagging caused his body to tense up, as it wrapped tightly around the Alphas unmoving member. Candy could feel the bug's penis growing larger once again, He thought to himself 'no, no, no' hoping for his sake that the Alpha would continue to stay frozen as his body was still aching and throbbing from the rough play. King Candy had no luck today as the Alpha unwrapped his legs and began maneuvering into a more sturdy position yet again. Candy's lips were suddenly pulled away from the other bugs member as his back was violently thrown against the wall, King Candy closed his eyes as he groaned, feeling the large member sitting at his entrance. King Candy noticed how large and heavy his abdomen felt, looking down to see how it had swollen and bulged with eggs. Before the alpha had a second go with the King a loud alarm from above began to sound, instantly attracting all the Cy-bugs in the caves.

They flew out noisily, hissing and screaming as they zoomed by and out the entrance, leaving Candy alone in the caves. He leaned back against the rock wall, falling into a sitting position as he stared out at nothing. Gunshots were soon heard firing as King Candy stood up, determined to be long gone before any more bugs could find him; he just hoped the player was experienced.

He quickly ran over to the tunnel he entered from he climbed in only to find that his abdomen was unable to fit through the narrow areas. King candy felt his fear pick up as he grew bigger; he realized cy-bug eggs grew quickly to keep up with the games demand. He returned back to the more open area, deciding there must be a different way out. He walked through the dark caves feeling the eggs adjusting to the living space that got smaller and smaller as they multiplied rapidly.

Despite having turned his run into a slow paced walk King Candy felt his body quivering with exhaustion. He leaned against the cave walls with a deep huff as his abdomen throbbed and began hitting him with an intense ache. King Candy felt tears falling down his dirtied face as he felt the eggs moving towards his birth canal as labor hit. As the pain struck again King Candy groaned, clenching his body as he waited desperate for the pain to subside. When it began to die down he moved slowly ahead, leaning against the cave walls for support as he hoped for a light at the end of the tunnel, or at least somewhere to hide himself until he could properly function again.

As another wave of pain hit King Candy's legs buckled, falling to the floor as his bug instincts began pushing the eggs to his cloaca where the first began to crown painfully, stretching his entrance as it slide out, causing the King to wince and moan. He looked over his shoulder to the green glowing egg now still on the ground, feeling anger as another egg began to crown he cursed loudly, screaming obscenities at the egg the way one would curse a table they stubbed their toe on.

King Candy's breathing picked up as the second egg slipped out slowly, closely followed by a third, despite desperately needing rest. King Candy lay down onto his side before flipping over onto his back, letting his still very swollen abdomen rest in plain sight, unsure of what to do or how to do it, allowing his body free range to do what it felt instinctualy. Digging his claws into the dirt floor the candy monarch pushed as another egg left his body in a sticky trail of liquid, the ring around his cloaca was now red and swollen from over use as it began to bleed, adding to the dull sting that caused his body to quiver and shake as each egg was followed by another, his body desperately trying to expel the objects that filled and cluttered his abdomen. He was soon lying in a puddle of liquids from seat and his exhausted opening that expelled lubricants with each new egg.

Candy was a mess when the last egg had passed, the aching was too intense for him to move as he wished for Sugar rush and his cozy bed with 10 blankets and over 15 pillows, and a warm soapy bath to wash away all the grime that he was now covered in, he steadily rolled back onto his stomach, hitting one of the many eggs lightly in the process. With dead eyes he looked towards the egg as it hatched into a mini cybug, content to ignore it he turned away and closed his eyes, quickly falling asleep from exhaustion.

When King Candy awoke he found himself covered with baby cybugs, many of them sleeping on his back and cozening up to his head. King Candy lifted his head with his long neck, not caring about the baby bugs that woke suddenly and fell to the ground, he looked around to find all the eggs shattered into little comb shaped shells.

Feeling rested King Candy lifted himself up, wondering how long he had been out cold, and why the adult cybugs had not returned to breed more. His question was quickly answered when he noticed the cave floors just a few feet away covered in dead cybugs. He heard loud screeching and looked into the direction it came from, seeing bright baby bugs mercilessly attack and kill a grown adult that had made its way into the caverns.

Enjoy! :)


End file.
